The present invention relates to an outboard motor carrier. More particularly, the invention relates to an outboard motor carrier for an automotive vehicle having a chassis and a body mounted on the chassis and having a top and a rear.
Outboard motor carriers are described in the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,128, issued to Levey on June 24, 1941, U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,474, issued to Kelly on Dec. 22, 1953, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,542, issued to Hodgeman on Sept. 11, 1956, U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,237, issued to Ellingson on May 19, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,628, issued to Gebhart on July 21, 1959 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,634, issued to Hobson et al on June 19, 1962.
Objects of the invention are to provide an outboard motor carrier of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on new and existing automotive vehicles, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to releasably securely mount an outboard motor for transportation, as desired.